Luka's POV
by Lukabby14
Summary: 12x22. !Special thanks to Larue.


_This scene takes place in the 12th season's last epy and at the beginning at the 13th season. It's the POV of Luka. _

I was struggling to get free. My hands were attached to the bed's bars. I couldn't breathe because of the breathing tube. I couldn't scream or call for help. Suddenly, I heard Abby's voice and I saw her through the window. I wanted to call her, to say that I was here, but I couldn't... _Abby_... She was next to the door when she folded up... disappearing from my sight. I heard a scream full of pain. No! Abby! What happened? What's wrong with her? She stood up again looking at her hand, I could see on her face that she was frightened. _Oh Bog… _She pressed her hand on the window. Abby seemed to be hurt and I couldn't help her. Her hand slid on the window, letting a bloody handprint behind. _Oh no...please... no_... I saw her fall.

I struggled to get free again, more and more violently. _ Please God! Give me the strength!_ I couldn't call for help. Abby needed help. I felt her pain... They needed to help... I tried to break free but only tightened the bandages and scratched my wrists. I hit my head against the bed. I tried to move the bed with my body but it moved away from the door where Abby had fallen. _No...please..._ I felt my strength diminish. I looked at the hand bloody trace on the window, I shivered, frightened and I felt my eyes misted over with tears. I heard my heart beat and it rang in my head. I closed my eyes when I heard Haleh scream "Abby!" I need a doctor! Ray!"I could see Ray who picked Abby up in his arms. They disappeared. It was unbearable. I needed to know if she was okay... and if the baby is too... Nobody saw me. I heard only some pieces of sentences. Haley said."Pratt is here." I could just see Ray's head. "Okay", I need him here. Morris's taking care of Jerry with Kerry. "Jerry? He's hurt too... Ray continued to talk but I didn't understand anything...just a word which made me shiver. "Call NICU!"NICU? I closed my eyes and prayed. The baby was to be born now? _No! No! It's too early! Abby's seven months pregnant! No! Not yet!_ I cried. I felt my tears on my cheeks, they burned my skin, they wet my lips. I couldn't bear anymore. It was too much. I saw Pratt, Ray and Haleh who surrounded the bed where Abby was laying. I fought against the bandages, I shook my body to try to break the bars or to overthrow the bed. It would make noise and somebody would hear me, somebody would come help me and I would be able to help Abby. I shook again. I felt my arm which became hardened. I didn't felt the pain anymore. I began to get worked up. I was feverish, full of anger, full of fear. I couldn't bear this situation again... to lose my wife, my child. _Please my God... pity me... let them alive and take me...not them._ My body continued to move violently to shake the bed. I felt like an wild tortured animal. Finally, the bed fell over on the side. It made a big noise. Ray heard the noise because I saw him watching through the window. He broke the window to open the door which was bolted shut. "Dr Kovac." He knelt to me, undid the bandages. _I'm free... Abby... _Her name was the only in my mind. He took off the respirator tube. I spit on the floor. Ray helped me to stand me up. "Are you okay?" I felt I couldn't answer to him. My throat was dry, my lips too. My cheeks wet because of my tears. I staggered to the bed where Abby was stretched out. Her heart could be heard on the monitor. There was blood everywhere on the floor, on the sheets. Pratt and Haley were looking at me, trying to understand what happened. Pratt said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "She's okay. She should go to OR... Coburn'll be there, she'll do a hysterectomy... but she'll be fine. "I couldn't smile. Where was the baby? I didn't understand, I was lost... hysterectomy? Why? Why did Pratt say it? Pratt continued like he was heard that I thought. "Your son is in NICU..."_My son... I have a son... our son... Abby's and mine..._ I looked up in his eyes. My lips shivered. I took Abby's hand and I fell on the floor, still holding her hand, I began to cry.

_Very nice job! I replaced the word 'couch' with bed. The hospitals usually call those rolling beds a 'gurney'._


End file.
